The present invention relates to a fuse holder for holding a flat-type fuse block. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuse holder for holding a flat-type fuse block, which can be fitted with ease and occupies minimum space.
Conventionally, a cartridge fuse mounted on a fuse block is often applied in domestic electric appliances or in the electric circuitry of cars. One end of the cartridge fuse is connected to a load, such as an electric lamp, or an electric fan, and the other end of the cartridge fuse is connected to a power supply, such as a receptacle, or a battery. The fuse design allows the cartridge fuse of the fuse block to interrupt the circuit to which it is connected in order to protect said circuit when an overload occurs.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a fuse holder for holding a cartridge fuse which comprises a shell body 11, a top cap 12, a washer 13, a screw nut 14, a cartridge fuse 15 and a pair of terminals 16, 17. The cartridge fuse 15 is installed in the hollow chamber of the shell body 11 and is covered by the top cap 12 which is screwed onto the shell body 11. The pair of terminals 16, 17 extend respectively from the end of the shell body 11 and the sidewall of the shell body 11 so as to be soldered with wires. The fuse holder can be fitted in a predetermined hole of a broad A and fixed by screwing a screw nut 14 with a washer 13 riding on top until said washerr 13 is in contact with the board A. Finally, a fuse holder installed in a board with a high protrusion above the plane of the board is obtained, requiring the removal of the top cap to see whether the fuse in the fuse holder is good.
As shown in FIG. 2, a flat-type of fuse block P is applied in a base which contains a predetermined number of circuits therein. Such fuses in different current loads can plug into the base separately to connect the circuits preset in the base. However, such a fuse is not suitable for a separate circuit or a circuit which must be able to be rearranged on a circuit board due to the fact that said flat-type fuse block occupies a lot of space both horizontally and vertically on the circuit board.